Storms May Come
by ifly123
Summary: Gwen is afraid of a storm. Arthur is there to comfort her.


HELLO! This is a little drabble about Gwen and her fear of storm. I have an insane fear of thunder. So I thought that some Arwen fluff could be fun. Enjoy!

* * *

The February rain raced hard and fast against the windows on a cold night. Thunder rolled and lighting occasionally filled the sky. Yet, nearly all in the castle were immune to the vehement storm. Except one, Princess Guinevere.

The newly crowned princess had always been afraid of storms. Especially ones that included lightning and thunder. Each time thunder reached her ears she would flinch. She had a right mind to jump out of bed and run for the meeting room where the war council was in session. She knew her husband would be there. But she wished that he was here to hold her instead. Yet, she did not take his responsibility lightly. And neither did he.

So she resolved to snuggle deeper into the blankets and calm herself. She was nowhere near sleep, but she still felt more confident... Or so she was trying to make herself believe. She only hoped that Arthur would come back soon.

: With Arthur:

He could hear the storm getting more intense. Although he himself didn't mind storms, in all honesty he enjoyed the, he knew for certain that his wife did not fancy them at all. He had watched her a few nights ago coward under the sound of thunder. She was truly terrified. Although she was strong and confident, every person has a fear.

Still, duty was duty and he did not take his lightly. But, sitting in a late night council meeting was far worse that being with your wife and acting as her protector. So... He must wait. He kept his straight, serious face on as he attempted to listen to what the council had to say.

They had been in council for three hours. It was now the time when most of the castle inhabitants were retiring. Leon was on edge as the storm began to worsen. Arthur smiled slightly, Leon didn't mind storms, but he too had a wife that was rather frightened.

"Leon." Arthur whispered to him.

"Arthur?" He said, coming out of his thoughts.

"How do you think she is holding up" Arthur asked, genuinely interested. He needn't to explain, Leon knew what he meant. He sighed.

"She's probably in bed curled in a ball. Praying that it will stop." He smiled slightly. Arthur nodded with a small smile. "And what of Gwen?" Leon asked.

"Same. She has never liked storms. Elyan told me that every storm season she would beg him to stay close to her." He sighed. "If only we could go-"

"I think that is all gentlemen. I bid you goodnight." Uther spoke standing.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "We are in luck tonight."

"It seems we are." Leon agreed. The knights bade each other goodnight and left to attend to their wives.

Arthur arrived at his chamber rather quickly. He entered into the room to see all of the candles out and a lump in the middle of the bed. He smiled at the thought of Gwen being curled up with her knees touching her chin.

"Guinevere?" He asked taking off his coat.

"Arthur?" She sounded like she was crying. Arthur quickly finished taking off his boots and went to the bed. Gwen pulled back the blankets to reveal her face. She wasn't crying but she was scared. Lighting lit up the sky and she looked to the window.

Arthur climbed in bed with her. "It's alight." He pulled her to him. Pulling the blankets around then and putting his arms around her. Holding her close. Feeling her shaking.

"I feel like a coward. It's only nature." She scoffed hiding her face in the blankets.

"I don't blame you." He kissed her neck. "But on the Brightside. I am here next to you. Keeping you safe." He kissed her again, right below her ear. She sighed.

She turned around to face him. She kissed him on the lips. She put one of her hands on his cheek, keeping him close. She sighed when she pulled away. His smiled was infectious.

She was about to kiss him again when thunder rolled and hail hit the windows. Instead to hid beneath the blankets. He laughed at her.

"You're fine, Guinevere. No need to be scared." He smiled.

"Easy for you to say. Sir Knight of Camelot." She chided. He laughed, pulling her close to him once more. She was soon facing him, with her head resting on his shoulder. They lay there, holding each other.

"I was heard a story about storms." He whispered to her.

"And what is that?" She whispered, snuggling deeper into him.

"When a storm is happening. It means that nature is happy. It sees someone down below who is happy. The very form of love and happiness. When a thunder rolls, the sky is laughing. When the rain falls, the heavens are blessing the ground for prosperity. The lightning is in celebration of love." He smiled down at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"True. Perhaps we are the couple." He smiled and kisses her nose. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps we are."

Arthur leaned down and kissed her. Once again making her smile with joy. Her husband always had a way to make situations happy. Like this one. Instead of worrying about the dangers of outside, Gwen decided she would much rather stay close to her husband, feeling his warmth. Showing her love for him and focusing all of her attention on him alone. Perhaps the heavens were smiling down on her. Perhaps storms aren't so bad after all.


End file.
